Talk:RO2 Wiki
Abandoned Lab Quest's Bug Abandoned Lab Quest's Bug i was lv 37 assasin had done all maple forest quest.But i lost abandoned lab quest.The map itself doesn't show blue circle quest's icon .The only quest which i got is divided plains.. i done all dung/cave's quest at other map before the maple forest. Anyone here having same problem and answer my problem or give some ideas? Wiki Status I've been coming to this wiki to look things up and occasionally add things, but I noticed that there is a lot of work that has yet to be done. For example, I saw the Templates page, but it is missing templates for equipment. There are also other things missing such as populated skill trees. Checking out the staff contributions, the most active was Akineishtar whose latest contribution, as of this post, was on 10:04, March 18, 2013. So, what is the deal? It feels like the wiki has been abandoned by staff and the only people who are contributing are players. I realize that players ARE supposed to make many of the contributions, but it feels like the wiki lacks any kind of direction and guidance from the staff. New Server Odin in Steam We'll in the Home page "http://ro2-english.wikia.com/wiki/RO2_Wiki", under current server version you have The server is currently configured with 3 Servers Einherjar(12 channels),Jormungand(20 channels),Freyja(12 channels) with both have full access to other Options.Freya is the newest server that has been introduced January 6,2013 1000 GMT+8.The current Level Class and Job cap is 50. There is one more server called Odin, with 20 channels, introduced May 2013, and the current Level Class and Job cap is 50. So please add this to the home page staff. And Odin is launched in steam, for other platform no idea. Fulliautomatix (talk) 17:51, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Fulliautomatix HELP!!! Hey, anyone there? soo i need some help, im new so im still trying to find things out. I have a lvl 7 swordsman, I had the High Academy starting armours and the elemento sword. So then I bought the Guard armour and pants, I also bought the Guard sword i think (after elemento sword in shops). It said that it was stronger and the armours had more defence. BUT for some reason my stats dropped massively, like now my strength is % and my agility and stuff r 1, my health also decreased... please help, can anyone tell me why? Kyle.921 (talk) 02:23, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Kyle.921 HELP!!! Hey, anyone there? soo i need some help, im new so im still trying to find things out. I have a lvl 7 swordsman, I had the High Academy starting armours and the elemento sword. So then I bought the Guard armour and pants, I also bought the Guard sword i think (after elemento sword in shops). It said that it was stronger and the armours had more defence. BUT for some reason my stats dropped massively, like now my strength is % and my agility and stuff r 1, my health also decreased... please help, can anyone tell me why? Kyle.921 (talk) 02:24, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Kyle.921